


Visiting Hours

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Romance Detective - Fandom
Genre: Eros is my oc, Jessie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Lupin goes to visit the angels, and Jessie who is over there as well it would seem. He first goes to her house and finds she's not there; and also runs into some others,a den sees the neighbors.





	Visiting Hours

~~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~|~~~~~~~~~

Lupin was once again interacting with his lovely little cream colored wild born bunny. The cutie was named Buttercup, and despite being born wild she loved him and put up with him often. Anyhow, today he was sitting on the stoop, and feeding her carrot bits and lettuce when she'd come up. He was giving her a good lettuce, not iceberg lettuce which had no nutritional value...At least that's what he'd been told by Jessie, whom had been part of an animal program for two years of high school. He believed those teachers would know what they were talking about. Anyhow, he hummed to the bunny then stopped, deciding something.

What he'd decided was to drop by the redhead's house, that pretty girl with her soulful brown eyes, and get her to go with him. Then he'd take her to bother the two angels they both knew. Not that she was a bother to anyone, actually, so he decided it would be him doing the bothering. Well, of course, she'd talk to the angel winged God children, but wouldn't be bothering them. He'd probably be the only one they'd see as bothersome. He honestly kind of hoped not...because he happened to have a thing for all three of them, a romantic interest. He'd never thought he could get over Canary, but then he'd seen Jessie. Then he met Eros, and also began to see Cupid/Freya in a whole new light as well.

He began to smile as he thought of the siblings and the redhead, and Buttercup squeaked cutely and nudged him. He laughed as he picked her up, saying "You'll always be my number one girl!" They said animals couldn't understand humans, but her squeak sure seemed excited and understanding. He chuckled as he rubbed noses with her. She pushed a paw at his nose after a moment, and he drew back to just stare at her. He then hummed and smiled as he carried her away from the house, which she seemed not to mind. She settled right down into his arms, happy for the ride with her human. They soon reached Jessie's house, and he knocked in the most gentle way he could possibly muster.

She didn't answer, so he knocked again, but she still didn't answer and he began to grow worried...He then thought she might be at the twins place, so he dialed them since she wasn't using her phone. She was waiting until she could go out and get a new phone. She seemed so fed up and frustrated with that one...and he really didn't blame her. He was relieved when, upon asking, Eros said the lovely little (short) redhead was in fact there. Lupin thanked the light brown haired one, then shut off the phone. 

He ran into Camellia and Willow, two pretty girls that were dating one another. Camellia had shorter green dyed hair, and her skin was brown, and Willow had lighter skin and long pink dyed hair. He smiled as he greeted them, then hurried off down the street again. He hummed to the rabbit a moment, then reached their place and knocked a bit gently at the door. He heard voices in the next house over, and turned his head to look as he waited. It was Ash and Oak, a black haired boy and his brown haired brother whom happened to be dating the same boy. Said boy was named Joseph, or Joey, and they seemed to love him a lot.

Anyhow, the door opened, and of course it was sweet Jessie that opened the door to him. He smiled as he walked in, and she giggled a bit and poked his arm, then hurried to the living room. He smiled as he quickly followed her to said living room, and sat with the rabbit. Eros offered him tea, and he saw Jessie had already had a cup of the green tea. He smiled as he accepted the still warm tea, and began to down it then shook his head. He watched Cupid/Freya come in and sit beside the redhead, and Jessie giggled then looked away. Lupin could see her cheeks were colored with heat. He chuckled a bit, then he and Eros began a conversation with Cupid/Freya soon getting involved.

They all had a fun time, then he walked Jessie home.

End


End file.
